The present invention relates to latches for movable closures and the like, and, in particular, to a remotely operated locking paddle handle latch assembly.
Paddle handles are generally well known in the art, and are typically flush mounted on an associated closure or door to facilitate selectively shifting the closure between an open unlatched position and closed latched position. Paddle handle assemblies are used widely on entry doors for recreational vehicles, motor homes and the like, and in such applications, require that the latch mechanism be accessible and operable from both the inside and the outside of the vehicle, and that they include a deadbolt lock for maximum security.
Heretofore, paddle handle assemblies have proven generally effective, although they experience certain drawbacks. For example, such prior art paddle handle assemblies are not particularly adapted for use with remotely operated power actuators, which have become quite popular in the recreational vehicle industry. Hence, a paddle handle assembly which overcomes such drawbacks would be advantageous.